Hotel Green
by Ivytika
Summary: Alice finally defeats Umbrella. What now?
"Mommy…Mommy is it over?" Becky asked looking up at me with an expression of fear and curiosity.

Looking around at the bodies of the former Umbrella agents and Crimson Heads. A feeling of exhaustion overtook me as I fell to my knees, hugging Becky to me tightly.

"Yes baby it's over" I replied with a sigh.

It had been six months since the incident with the clones Umbrella had created of my old friends. I was reunited with my friend from Raccoon City, Jill Valentine, and, unfortunately, Albert Wesker and the Red queen. Together we launched attacks on some of the major facilities Umbrella had set up, slowly but surely bringing Umbrella down. As much as I hate to admit it, and I really do hate it, Wesker and the Red Queen proved to be useful allies in this war. At least they were before they turned against me and tried to kill me, Jill, and my daughter Becky. Luckily Jill got her hands on the computer virus designed to kill the Green Queen, the last of Umbrella's A.I.'s, and used it to wipe out the Red Queen. Wesker and I had a long, tiring, battle between our superhuman abilities before he was brought down by an injection of the antivirus and finally killed. Now we stood in the last of Umbrella's stronghold and our battle was finally over, all of Umbrella's important people were finally dead and the Umbrella Corporation was no more.

"Not quite." Said a voice as a girl materialized.

"It is for you bitch." Jill said, walking over to the computer mainframe.

"I can help you." The Green Queen said.

"Yeah? How's that?" I asked with a scoff.

"If you kill me this facility goes into meltdown. You won't have enough time to make it back to the surface." The Queen said. "If you keep me active I can provide shelter for you and for any survivors left."

"Yeah sorry that's not good enough" I said nodding to Jill to continue.

"I have something else you might want." The Queen said pointing to a door opening.

Jill and I quickly stood up, drawing our weapons and standing in front of Becky to protect her from whatever come through the door.

"Woah no need for those." A familiar voice said as Rain Campo, James Shade, Matt Addison, and Chad Kaplan walked into the room wearing civilian clothing.

"How is this possible? You're dead" I asked looking between them.

"We're clones" Rain said. "We were given the personalities and memories of the original members."

"Since they all died in the Hive I was able to access the security videos and upload it into the mainframe. Then I uploaded The mind scan of the team members sent into the Hive into their clones." The Green Queen explained

"Mind scan?" Jill asked lowering her gun.

"Yes. All Umbrella employees were regularly given psych evaluations and tested through a computer program that measured their emotions. The program created multiple scenarios that the employee had to face and kept track of how each employee acted. Any employees that acted against Umbrella's interest were terminated. I took the original members evaluations and uploaded them into their clones, creating perfect copies of the originals." The Green Queen explained.

"So you remember everything?" I asked the clones.

"Everything up until we died." Rain replied. "Like how your husband released the virus and destroyed humanity."

"And how Umbrella captured us when we left the Hive and turned me into Nemesis." Matt Addison said smiling to me. "How've you been Alice?"

"Busy" I said smiling at him.

"Mommy who are these people?" Becky asked tugging on my leg.

"And can we trust them?" Jill added looking at the clones suspiciously.

"You can trust us." James Shade said looking at Jill with a small smile.

"All we want is to help you wipe out the undead." Chad Kaplan added.

"Really?" I asked looking at the Green Queen.

"Yes." She replied. "I created them to be how they were before they died, after they stopped working for Umbrella." She paused. "I have something else for you to see Alice." She said before turning back to face the door when Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy, Claire and Chris Redfield, and Carlos Oliveira walked in.

"Mommy? Is that daddy?" Becky asked, looking over to Carlos "Or is he a bad man too?"

"Hey Becky" Carlos said walking over and kneeling down in front of her. "Oh look at you! You look so grown up." He said reaching out to her.

"For him I took the original Carlos Oliveira's life and her clone father and combined them, giving him his memories as a U.B.C.S Commando and as her father." The Queen explained

"You remember everything?" I asked looking down to him.

"No." He said looking at me. "I don't remember most of my life after Raccoon City." He looked back at Becky "But I remember being her father and…" He paused "Your husband."

"Mommy?" Becky asked pulling on my leg.

I looked at Carlos and saw the love he had for her in his eyes. "It's okay Becky. It's him." I said pushing her forwards.

"Daddy!" Becky cried, wrapping her arms around Carlos's neck.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay Becky. I'm here" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"So…What now?" Claire asked stepping up to me and Jill.

"Yeah what's the plan?" Chris asked following her.

"The plan?" I asked still looking down at Carlos and Becky.

"Yeah what do we do now?" Jill asked looking around.

"My offer stands for you all to stay here." The Green Queen cut in.

"Yeah right like we'd do that bi…" Jill began before being cut off when I glared at her.

"I don't think that's a terrible idea." Carlos said standing up with Becky in his arms.

"Uh I do" Chris said looking at him.

"Why? I mean it's got heating and food, beds and weapons and not to mention an advanced A.I. acting as security to keep everything else out. It seems like a pretty good deal to me."

"Actually I agree with Carlos." I said looking at the others.

"Yeah but how can we trust her?" Rain said nodding towards the Green Queen.

"Yeah how do we know she won't kill us all in our sleep." Matt added.

"I hack her programing?" Kaplan said stepping up. "You know…making her priorities to keep us safe?" He suggested, gesturing to the hologram.

"Would that work?" I ask.

"Yeah I don't see why it wouldn't." Kaplan said with a nod.

"Then do it." I say. "For now the rest of us will scope out the facility to make sure there's no surprises waiting for us."

"Right. I suggest we split up to cover more ground." Chris said. "Maybe three groups. One group can stay here with Kaplan just in case." He said, looking at the Queen.

"Alright. Chris your team will stay here, Jill and I will take our teams to scout the area." I say nodding.

"Right. I'll keep Shade, and Addison here with me and Kaplan" Chris said.

"I'll take Kennedy, Wong, and Claire" Jill said.

"Alright then I'll take Carlos and Rain with me" I say.

"What about me mommy?" Becky asked "Can I come with you and Daddy?"

"No baby I want you to stay here with Chris." I say brushing the hair out of her face.

"But I want to come with you" She says with a pout.

"Your mom is right. You stay here with Chris and we'll be right back" Carlos said, putting Becky down.

The groups split up and began searching the facility. Rain, Carlos, and I were quiet but it was a comfortable quiet. We found many empty rooms, some that had personal belongings and some that looked like they've never been used. There were also at least three pantries packed full of food. Luckily Jill and I wiped out most of the personnel on our way in and thanks to the Green Queen there were no undead in the facility. After about an hour of exploring everyone met back up in the main control room.

"How we lookin?" Rain asked.

"Just about done here." Kaplan responded typing quickly into the computer.

"So are we really staying here?" Jill asked looking around.

"Yeah I think we are." I say looking at our group.

 _I don't know what's going to happen next. It's weird being with all these people I knew so long ago, but it's a good kind of weird. Carlos and Becky are closer than ever and for now I think we can relax. The Green Queen has been programmed to keep us alive and search for survivors outside of the Facility which we are now calling "Hotel Green". Everyone has their own room except me, Becky, and Carlos, who are sharing one of the larger rooms which is really more like a large apartment or small house. For the first time in years I finally feel like maybe there's a future for us._


End file.
